Sketching Desires
by Lola Cola 7
Summary: Someone is watching her. Someone with dark desires and secrets - and a sketchbook. Bella doesn't know it yet, but he has sketched her life for months. What she does know is - he gazes into her front window every night without fail. Question is, when will he strike? DARK THEMES/DARK FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Drabble fic, a few chapters posted in the space of a week - hopefully. I have no plans, I just go with what comes.**

**Enjoy.**

**…**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**…**

**BPOV**

Someone had been watching me for the past few months, peering into my life from afar.

The man in question - who I assumed was in his early twenties, over 6ft tall and wore dark clothing - liked to stand across the street from my small house near a lone lamppost and stare directly into my front room window.

He did this every night, like a ritual.

He didn't do anything, he didn't say anything, he didn't seem to _want _anything - except to peer in my front room window. He had a small, black book tucked under one arm which he never looked at or opened, he just held it.

I sat in my armchair, reading each evening while he continued this strange routine for a few months. I would pull the blinds or slide the curtains across if I wanted complete privacy, but if I peeked out, he would still be there in the same, unmoving position - frozen.

He seemed completely harmless.

Maybe he was admiring my flower arrangements, or he used to live in this house before me and liked to revisit it. But this couldn't be the case as he did it every night without fail.

Whatever 'it' was, it was slightly creepy but I went along with it, not wanting to bother or annoy him.

It surprised me that he only wore a long sleeved, fitted, black t-shirt in all weathers. He even stood out there in a snow storm once.

I had called to him that night to come in, get out of the cold and offered him a warm drink, but he said nothing. He continued to gaze at my front window, his eyes never flickering from it for a second.

He wasn't displeasing to look upon however, in fact he was rather handsome with a sculptured jaw, messy bronze hair and full, pouty lips that made me weak at the knees. I never saw him come or go, I just always knew when he was there; when I could see him again. A chill came over me and that is how I would know he was there.

I went to bed every night with a slight unease in my stomach, but dismissed it quickly with a shake of my head and if I looked out of the window, he would be gone and I would go back to bed and fall asleep, anticipating the next evening when he would turn up yet again.

**…**

**End Notes: What do you think? Why is he there, and most importantly - what does he want? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I literally have nothing to say - thanks for the reviews…that was something. Ignore my first sentence. Ignore that one too. And that one. And…You really don't care do you?**

**Anyway…**

**…**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**…**

**BPOV**

Today was different.

My mystery man Did. Not. Show.

I became nervous. I bit my nails, I chewed my lip, I tapped my fingers anxiously on the arm of my chair.

He had never missed a day, not once. I hadn't been on holiday or slept over anywhere else overnight so I knew for a fact I hadn't_ not_ saw him. Not seeing him standing across the street was like…a part of me was missing.

I gazed out of the window forlornly, my palm pressed against the glass as light drizzle fell from the sky. My breath created a watery patch on the window as I watched for any sign of _him. _

_Where was he? _

Why did I care?

He was slightly creepy, if absolutely gorgeous. I sighed and dropped the curtain back into place before reaching for my book bag and pulling out my latest reads.

After a dinner of spaghetti bolognase, I washed up slowly, trying not to think about the bronze haired angel that haunted my dreams each night as I stacked plates and bowls along my drying rack.

_Maybe he is hurt?_

No.

It's none of my business.

I wondered why he chose my house to gaze at. It couldn't be _me_ he wanted to look at, for I was certainly nothing special. My house was a detached, two-storey cottage that was surrounded by my neatly trimmed hedges.

No one could see into the back garden, but anyone had access to the front of my house via the road at the front where there was no hedge, just a picket fence. My closest neighbours were a hundred yards around the corner.

There was no shops or businesses nearby nor any wildlife reserves or astronomer spots either so I checked that off the list of things he would want do around here. Also, there was no bus stop outside my house, so he couldn't be waiting for one of those.

He was a complete mystery.

I wanted to know what the little black book contained. Maybe he enjoyed reading, like me? Maybe it was a photo album.

Maybe…no. It wouldn't be a _bomb_, Bella, don't be so stupid.

Maybe it was a Bible? I really didn't have a clue.

I still pondered anyway, though I had no reason to. A complete stranger intriguing me this much was becoming ridiculous. I huffed and slipped off my rubber gloves, laying them neatly beside the sink.

I made my way back into the living room and lit a fire hastily, rubbing my hands together for warmth. Winter in Forks was not pleasant.

Just as I closed the door to the log burner, I heard a tap at the door.

**…**

**End Notes: Oh, a cliffhanger. How…annoying for you all. Who do you think was knocking? We'll soon see….or will we?**

**Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews - they make me smile.**

**Now, who is at that damn door?**

**…**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**…**

**BPOV**

I stood up slowly and walked down the hall to my front door. There was no outline of a person through the frosted glass as I got closer so I relaxed a little and turned the handle, letting the door swing open.

There was no one there.

I frowned and peered out of the frame, looking left and right down the street. There was no sign of any life, just the quiet road as usual.

I was stumped. No one could run that fast down my street, could they?

Eh. What did I know about running?

Maybe I had just taken a while to get to the door and they had given up and gone. It must have been the postman or something with a parcel I would have needed to sign. He didn't leave me a slip stating when I should pick it up though...

I was about to close the door when I looked down and saw a parcel sitting on the step.

It _was_ the postman then. It had to be.

I bent to cautiously pick up the mysterious package with one hand and tried to remember if I had ordered anything online recently.

I came up blank.

I wondered what was in the parcel and fingered it gently. It felt like a book; a hard, rectangular shape that was fairly thick.

I closed the door on the cloudy day and went back into my living room. I glanced out of the window one more time and found my stranger had still not made his appearance. I sighed and shook my head, pushing him from my mind for now.

I curled into my armchair and opened my laptop. I scrolled my Amazon 'basket' and found no recent buys. I frowned as I checked my emails - finding nothing of interest - and wondered who had sent me the parcel.

It was wrapped in brown package paper and tied with string in an old-fashioned sort of way. There was a piece of white card stuck to the front with tape and had no address - just my full name.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

It was written in beautiful calligraphic handwriting that belonged in the Edwardian era. I tenderly ran my fingers over the dried ink.

It couldn't be from my parents as they were both dead and I had no other relatives that were alive. I had no siblings, and not many friends. Certainly not ones that could write as beautifully and as neatly as this.

Then I remembered something: there was no post on Sundays.

**…**

**End Notes: Dun dun dunnnnnnnn…Ooh what do we have here, huh? A parcel. And what a strange one it is too. Bet you all thought Mystery Man was going to be on the other side of the door at the start, am I right? Bah, not yet lovelies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: The reviews have been fab, thank you so much! Special thanks to "**My Written Words**" for her hilarious PM's. Check out her fic called 'Fallen Angel' - it's great!**

**…**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**…**

**BPOV**

My fingers trembled as I unwrapped the parcel carefully, eager to see what it contained, but also slightly scared of what I might find.

I pulled out the black, rectangular object and immediately confirmed it was a book of some sort.

It had silver spiral binding and a black velvet cover, it's white pages contrasting with the dark front.

I opened it warily, peering at the first page and finding more of that beautiful italic handwriting. It was a paragraph this time, written in red ink.

_I hope you like my drawings, I did them all for you,_

_Although they may seem strange and all this is out of the blue. _

_I'm sorry if they scare you, but that is not my intent,_

_Please consider my feelings as they keep me quite content. _

_When you've reached the final page, not knowing what to think,_

_Take a minute to appreciate the quality of this ink. _

_Red as roses, thorns entwining, _

_You may wonder why I am rhyming._

_Well, my dear, time to wake from your stupor, _

_And to now take a look into your future. _

What was this? I knew it was poetry, and creepy at that.

Who was this from?

I flipped to the next page and nearly dropped the book at what I saw.

It was a picture.

A drawing, actually - of me.

I was dressed in a simple white cotton dress, that came down to just above my knees. I was gazing out of a window, my long hair brushed to one side and resting on my left breast. It was softly coloured in blues, whites, blacks and greys, giving the picture a sad, melancholy atmosphere.

I ran my finger over the mini-me, my throat tightening as I thought about what this meant - Someone was watching me.

And I would bet money on who it was.

_Mystery Man_

I flipped through the book quickly, the pages turning rapidly so that I only saw glimpses of colour and dashes of black. After a few minutes, my breathing was restricted and I felt like someone was choking me.

I dropped the book to the floor and kicked it away with my foot before I brought my legs up to my chin and wrapped my arms around myself. The whole room was silent, apart from my ragged breathing.

I felt that familiar feeling crawl over me and snapped my head up to the window, seeing my mystery man at his post once again.

**…**

**End Notes: Uh oh. Stalker! I would be locking my doors by now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Reviews are fab as always, thank you all so much!**

**I will be continuing my other stories (if any of you read them) after I finish this fic as my work and classes take up most of my time. Thanks once again to My Written Words for all her support and laughs - check out her fics.  
**

**…**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**…**

**BPOV**

I gaped at Mystery Man and noticed he had his lips curled up into a ghostly smile.

He was beautiful.

I had forgotten just how gorgeous he was. My memory did him no justice.

I stood up shakily and moved to the window, pressing my palm against the cold glass. I so badly wanted to run out to him, to throw questions in his face, to confront him - but I couldn't. I was too chicken to do anything but stand and stare at him.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, knowing fine well he couldn't hear me, but needing to hear the words out loud.

He continued to stare at me pointedly, his head tilting to one side.

For the first time he actually seemed to _see _me rather than look right through me.

His bronze hair was a mess as always, tangled and disarrayed, the highlights glinting softly under the morning sun.

I hadn't seen him in the proper daylight before and he was stunning. My breath hitched as I scanned him head to toe, memorizing every angle and pore. I looked back down at the book that was sitting forlornly in the corner where I had thrown it. It was open at a random page and was brightly coloured.

I glanced out the window, checking he wasn't going anywhere before ducking down and crawling over to the book, my eyes widening at what I found.

It was another picture of me, but this time wearing a blood red dress. The dress was ruffled at the top with a flaring waistline that pooled to the floor. My arms were tangled round Mystery Man's neck and we looked as if we were dancing in the middle of a grand hall.

My eyes welled up at the beauty and detail of the picture, each line and stroke so perfect. I picked up the book and closed it before clasping it to my chest protectively. I got to my feet and looked out the window again.

Mystery Man had moved forward a few steps, now standing in the middle of the road, still intently staring at me.

The creepy thing was, I actually kind of liked it.

I was going insane.

…

**End Notes: OooooOOOOkkkkayy then Bella, whatever you say. I still kinda like creepy ward too though, who can blame me?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note - Sorry it's been a while, I had tests at college and had to study 24/7. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's short but this _is_ a drabble fic and short chapters fit into my busy life. **

**…**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**…**

**BPOV**

Fuck, he was still there - outside my window. I had creeped to the edge of the windowsill, resting half of my bottom on the tiny ledge and peering out at my stalker.

That's a perfect term for Mystery Man - stalker.

_Mystery Stalker._

_Stalker Man._

_Mystery Stalkerman._

Shut up, Brain.

I raked my eyes down the length of his body as he stared unabashedly at me from the centre of the road, the rain drizzling over him lightly. His bronze hair was slick with water, but still stuck up wildly in an untamed fashion.

Today, he wore a simple black jumper with designer jeans.

His shoes though, were a startling shade of crimson red - Converse Sneakers.

_Well it's not like he's gonna wear high heels, now is he?_

I found it odd that he wore those shoes, they seemed…wrong on him. Too bright, too happy and signalled danger - red.

The book of sketches still rubbed against my chest as I reached out with one hand and wrote a blurry message on the condensation covered window.

_Please tell me who you are._

I didn't think he could read it from the distance he kept away from the house, but he squinted a little, his hooded eyes narrowing before his lips stretched into that signature smirk that had haunted my dreams and nightmares.

For the first time, I saw him take a step forward, keeping his eyes on me. When he was at the kerb outside my house, he stopped again and looked up towards the sky expectantly. The rain suddenly stopped and the clouds parted as strange, rare dappled rays of sun poked through the gloom.

His hair glinted, his highlights emphasised in the soft, golden light.

Was he an angel?

He looked like one right now.

He looked up at the sky again, smiling in bliss. His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply.

I watched, mesmerized as he snapped his eyes open to meet my shocked orbs. He gave me a final smirk before dissipating into a cloud of dust and shooting upwards before I could blink or register what had just happened.

**…**

**End Note's - Sorry about the cliffhanger! I will try to update again soon. Thank you for all the reviews by the way! This story just reached 2,000 views today - thanks to you all!**

**If you want an idea of how he disappeared, then think of Voldemort's Death Eaters and followers - such as Bellatrix, Draco's father, ect - and that is somewhat an image of what happened. **

**No, Edward is not a Death Eater and has no connections to Voldemort…I think….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow, an update within two days of the last one! Lucky you huh? The response to this story is fabby-doo and I hope you all continue to 'fave', 'follow' or just enjoy my story! **

**The reviews are all so amazing, thank you!**

**…**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**…**

**BPOV**

I positively gaped at the sky, watching the clouds close over the Sun's rays and turn the world to gloom once again. I shivered at the possibility of myself going mad, having silly illusions and mirages.

But I was _sure_ Mystery Stalker Man had just dissolved into dust and whizzed away into the sky like blurry television static.

I must have stayed put at my post for well over an hour, still perched on the windowsill and looking to the sky intently, watching the rain pound onto my window. My bottom began to tingle uncomfortably and I reluctantly stood up, fingering the sketchbook in both my hands.

It felt so heavy, yet it couldn't weigh more than a few pounds - if that. The cover was soft black velvet and was soothing to run my fingers over. It helped to remind me I was indeed _not_ crazy and had not been imagining my stalker/crush.

However, I knew I _was_ completely mad to consider a stalker as a crush.

I pondered and battled with myself all day until night fell and then rain stopped again.

I hadn't eaten any dinner, too keyed up to be bothered cooking. I nibbled at an edge of a large slab of homemade caramel shortbread and discovered I was ravenous. I chomped my way through it and sighed when only crumbs were left.

There was no sign of my Angel.

Angel…that was a much better name than 'stalker'.

I gave up and went to bed, shivering as I climbed the dark stairs. The light bulb had fused a few days ago and I couldn't be bothered to change it just yet. I had kept my Angel's book of sketches close to my chest protectively all day, but not daring to flip through it again for now.

The pictures plucked an emotional response from me and I was far to exhausted to deal with that right now.

I wrapped the precious book in one of my best, soft woolly jumpers and laid it beside my pillow.

I stripped off my clothing and slipped into my nightshirt and shorts before sliding into my icy cold bed and wrapping the covers around me, curling into a ball to keep warm. I wished I had a fire in my bedroom, it was so unbelievably cold.

I eventually let my eyes slip close and fell into a dream about my angel…

**_…_**

**End Note's - Sorry if this chapter was boring, but the next one won't be as tedious. ****This is just build up, remember. Tension my lovelies, to keep you all hooked! **

**Caramel Shortbread - otherwise known as Millionaire Shortbread. It's lush!**

**Thanks again for the fab reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Another chapter yay! I've got the next two mapped out already, so it should be all go from here. The next chapter is already half-way done anyway - eek.  
**

**Reviews are so amazing, thank you to everyone who takes the time to type out some smiles to make my day!**

**…**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**…**

**BPOV**

I was restless that night. I tossed, I turned, I dreamed.

I dreamed of my angel; of bronze hair in the sunlight; of dark, dissolving shadows flitting in and out of my vision faster than I could react to.

At one point, I awakened abruptly, a chill running down my spine, and sat up sharply.

I felt fear creep over me and snapped my head down, expecting to see my precious cargo safely wrapped up in it's jumper.

But it wasn't.

I frantically turned the jumper inside out, shaking it viciously, willing this to be a dream and I would wake to find it completely safe.

"Oh no!" I whispered despairingly, my voice barely audible in my small room.

I peered over the side of the bed, my hands scrabbling down the back and over every lump in my duvet.

I came up blank.

"No, no, no," I mumbled, getting off the bed and running my hands through my tangled hair. My eyes welled up as I made the panicky noises of a demented person.

Maybe I really _was_ going insane.

The men in white coats would surely be on their way for me by now.

Suddenly, a cool breeze wafted the air around me and raised goose pimples along my fair skin. I shivered and looked over at the open window, the light, floaty curtains drifting idly in the chilly air.

I was positive I had closed and locked it before I went to bed - it was far too cold to leave it open at night in winter. To the left of my window was my cherry-wood dresser that I had inherited from my mother. I walked over to it, drawn to a familiar looking object that sat upon it.

_My book! _

It was safe. It sat, open at a page roughly in the middle, and had a piece of folded ivory paper rested on top of the pages.

With trembling fingers, I lifted the paper, opening it gently, worried it might dissipate away just like my Angel.

It read:

...

_My Isabella,_

_Please don't be scared. I don't mean to frighten you. You are the most important thing in my existence and I want you to know I am always watching - to keep you safe. You have no idea how much danger you are in, and it is not me that is the threat. _

_There are far larger enemies out there and I am merely here to protect you. I am sincerely sorry I don't reply to your queries, make an effort to talk to you or simply tell you face-to-face who I am. You saw what I can do, but please do not be frightened._

_ I am a friend. _

_If you want to take this minor contact we have been having further, then I will come to your house in half an hour after you have read this note. I will know if you have or not._

_If not, then sweet dreams Bella._

_~E _

_..._

E? What was E? His initials? Oh god, I was so done for. How would he know my decision? The hell did I know.

How in the name of god did he sneak into my bedroom tonight without my knowledge? I surely would have awoken to see him at some point. This man was a complete mystery.

I tucked the note into my hand and took a deep breath.

I glanced at the page in the sketchbook and gasped. It was yet another picture of me holding a beautifully fluffy cat. The cat was jet black with glittering emerald eyes, it's head nuzzling my chin. In the background, there was a shadowy figure, but I couldn't make out who or what it was.

I closed the cover and clasped it to my chest, deciding to shower quickly and then see what the next hour had in store for me.

**…**

**End Note's: Oh my, what a beautiful note, don't you think? Seriously, if that note ended up in my bedroom I would squeal with joy. I know this chapter may confuse you, but trust me this is just build up and tension to keep you all interested. **

**Sorry if it is dragging out too much for your taste, but you know where the door (or 'X' button) is.  
**

**Finally, she might get to meet her Angel, and what is the bigger danger out there that he mentioned in his heartfelt note? **

**Review and let me know your thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I will be posting another chapter straight after this one. Thanks for sticking with me for this ride, it's fun for both of us I hope! The last chapter was intense, and the next few will be building on the main plot. **

**Remember:**** Drabble Fics are short chaptered but can turn into very long stories. Don't be alarmed if you suddenly wake up and find there is like, 30-40 chapters. It's all worth it, trust me. **

**Hey, most of my chapters consist of me waffling in my Author's Notes anyway ;)**

**…**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**…**

**BPOV**

After a super quick shower, I towelled my hair dry and let it loose down my back. It reached down to the tops of my hips.

I hastily pulled on a pair of black leggings and a plain, emerald green shirt dress. I made sure the sketchbook was carefully tucked into my arms before I made my way down the stairs and into my living room. I lit a fire and warmed myself for a few minutes, shivering with anticipation.

I would get to meet my angel tonight - I hoped.

I carefully placed his book on the table beside my armchair and lit one of my old gas-lamps in the kitchen, loving how it filled the room with a gentle glow. I anxiously checked on the book every few seconds as I put the kettle on and brought out two cups - just in case.

For all I knew, the book could disappear.

I frowned as I thought about how Mystery Man had gotten into my room tonight anyway. I had no idea how my angel had entered from the ground floor. Unless he was Spiderman.

But he could fly, I knew that much.

Maybe he was a bat?

As the water bubbled in the kettle, I laid out some biscuits in a pretty pattern on a willow-patterned china plate and set them on the counter in the kitchen, pleased with my quick arrangement.

I had no idea if beings like my angel could eat human food, but I didn't want to appear rude and inhospitable.

I went back to my living room to check on my book and nearly fell backwards in shock.

There, in the middle of the room, stood my mystery angel.

He had his back to me and appeared to be gazing out of the window in which he had used to peer into my life for the last few months.

I took a few quiet, calming breaths, accessing him head to toe. His posture was stiff and guarded, what little of his jaw I could see appeared to be clenched. His hands were balled into tight fists by his side. He wore his trademark black jeans with a matching dark t-shirt that accented his toned, muscular biceps.

He was beautiful.

My breathing hitched as he turned his head slightly to the side, seeming to acknowledge my presence. I took a step back, frightened of what might happen now.

I could be delusional.

Maybe all his sweet letters and drawings were lies to lure me into some kind of trap.

I didn't know.

What I did know was that Angel was turning slowly around to face me, causing my brown eyes to interlock with his shining green orbs.

**…**

**End Note's: Sorry about the cliffhanger! So, what do we think of Mystery Man in her house? Sorry there isn't much vocalisation yet, but there will be, I promise. **

**Thoughts? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Aren't you guys lucky, getting two chapters today. I'm on a roll and I don't intend to stop yet! ;)**

**Thank you so much for all the support, advice, suggestions and thoughts you all leave in reviews. This story had over 900+ views yesterday! It blew my mind. **

**…**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**…**

**BPOV**

"Hello Bella," He whispered, his sweet melodic voice washing over me as I trembled.

He took a step forward, hesitating when he saw my eyes widen. I was like a deer caught in headlights - I was frozen, rooted to the spot.

"Don't be scared," He murmured softly, coming to stand directly in front of me. "I won't do you any harm,"

"I…I know," I croaked out, finding my voice.

My throat felt tight, restricting my air supply as my airway clenched and squeezed like a vice. Angel brought his hand up to gently run a smooth finger down my cheek, wiping away a tear that I hadn't known had spilled over. His beautiful bronze hair was tousled from the wind outside and made him look like the devil, but still so inhumanly beautiful.

"Breathe Bella," He tilted my face up to look at him. He was amazingly tall, well over six foot. He towered over my tiny frame and I felt even weaker than before.

Why was I so scared?

He wasn't going to hurt me.

He brought his other hand up and slid both his hands to my neck. I whimpered and shut my eyes, fearing the worst, but he merely soothed the skin gently, massaging my larynx and helping my airway to open properly and allowing me to breathe properly. I leaned into the coolness of his hands and more tears spilled over.

"You're real," I whispered, touching one of his hands with my own. "I…I thought I was crazy,"

He smiled, a gentle warm gesture.

"You're anything but crazy,"

He took hold of my hand that was running over his and clasped it.

He let out a breath.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," He whispered, his glowing eyes closing shut and a heavy sigh leaving his lips. It fanned across my face, leaving me shivering.

He was ice-cold.

"I'm sorry,"

He grimaced as he saw my shudder. He pulled both his hands away and I nearly snatched them back. It felt wrong without his hands on me, like a part of me had been ripped out.

God, I barely knew him and I already craved his touch.

He backed away from me and went to stand by the window again, seeming to be involved in an internal battle not to touch me again.

"Please…come back…" I said, my voice laced with sorrow.

"You really don't want me to do that," He chuckled darkly. I spluttered a little, shocked by his harsh words.

"I do," I argued.

"No, you really don't. Unless you want to be pinned underneath me for the remainder of the day," He noted as sullenly as if he was asking me to pass him the cornflakes.

I gulped quietly and went to stand beside him, the room bitterly cold even with the fire roaring in the hearth.

I took a deep breath, "You have some explaining to do,".

**…**

**End Note's: He does indeed. Aww I think our Edward is already in love, don't you think? I shivered while writing this, it's just so cute the way he helped her breathe by soothing her. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the support! I love to read each and every review I receive, good or bad (though I just roll my eyes at the bad ones).**

**Sorry it's been a while, to be truthful I fell for the Flappy Bird trap and was playing that (I still haven't deleted the app because I won't be able to download it again as the creator deleted it from the App Store and that would be like losing Edward) ;)**

**…**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**…**

**BPOV**

_Previously ~_

_"No, you really don't. Unless you want to be pinned underneath me for the remainder of the day," He noted as sullenly as if he was asking me to pass him the cornflakes. I gulped quietly and went to stand beside him, the room bitterly cold even with the fire roaring in the hearth. _

_I took a deep breath "You have some explaining to do," _

**...**

"Yes, I do," He replied to my previous statement.

_He had a lot of explaining to do._

"Do you want me to talk or do you want to ask questions?" He asked politely, still intently staring out of the window at the continuous rain. Thunder rumbled in the skies and made me shiver in fright.

I hated thunderstorms. Unluckily, they were a regular feature in Forks.

"Can I ask you anything?" I said in a small voice.

He turned his head towards me, his back still facing me.

"Of course," He murmured politely once again, but like he was talking to someone his disliked and was fighting to remain polite and composed.

I swallowed a few times, gauging his reactions as I backed towards the kitchen and fled into it, shutting the door behind me.

I leaned against the door, breathing heavily. My heart ached suddenly and I clasped my chest with both hands.

My breathing was heavy and rushed as I stumbled to the counter and laid my head on it.

There was a soft knock on the kitchen door and I groaned.

_I was going crazy._

That was confirmed.

My Angel didn't exist, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Bella? Bella, please let me in," His soft voice called from the other side of the door.

I held back a mournful sob and stood up, backing away towards the kitchen table and crawling underneath it, curling into a little ball.

"Not real, not real, not real," I chanted, willing him not be, but also daring to hope that he was.

"I'm coming in now,"

His voice was rough with finality as the door opened and I cringed, tucking myself up tighter with my arms.

I heard him intake breath sharply and cross the room to the table before he leaned down towards me silently.

"Bella?" He whispered.

After I didn't answer him, he spoke again.

"Please come out, we need to talk and…I need to make sure you're okay," He murmured, reaching out to try and pry my arms away from my face.

"I…can't…," I sobbed. "You're not _real._ I'll wake up and it will all be a beautiful dream and….and….I can't take it!" I cried as he lifted me gently out of my hiding place and into his arms. I leaned against him instantly and pressed my face to his shirt to inhale his bittersweet musk.

"Shhh darling, it's okay now. I'm here." He told me over and over while he rubbed his hands up and down my back in soothing circles.

I hiccupped to a stop and fell silent after a while and Angel pulled me back my shoulders to examine my face tear-streaked.

"Don't cry sweet girl" He pleaded quietly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. His gentle ministrations caused me to cry harder. I had never been treated so nicely in all my life.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked, wiping my tears away with my sleeve.

"Edward,"

**…**

**End Note's: Sorry this took so long to get up but here you go! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it is going weird or taking a turn you didn't want/expect.**

** And what about the book? **

**Aha, we shall see shortly, don't worry I haven't forgotten it. Bella is just a little overwhelmed right now and I want you to see that. **


End file.
